


New Memories

by fanetjuh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s06e09 Battle of the Bastards, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: When Sansa Stark walks through Winterfell she is constantly reminded of all the horrible things that have happened to her here. When Jon asks her how he can make Winterfell feel like home again, they figure out together what to do. They have to make new memories. Epic ones.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: Jonsa Holidays 2020





	New Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scatteredmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/gifts).



> Written for the Jonsa Holidays exchange 2020.
> 
> Dear awesome mydearestprongs,
> 
> When I got your list the inspiration was everywhere! You had so many amazing likes and you provided me with a couple of lovely prompts! I hope that you'll like the story I've eventually written. When I started writing I was not planning on making this fic smutty, but for some reason it ended with smut anyway. I hope that you like the build up towards it and will enjoy the talking and loads of kissing that comes first.
> 
> And I hope that despite everything you will be able to make December a little bit special!

The human mind was a strange, and therefore interesting, place.

For most of her life this castle had been her home. She had ran through the hallways, until she had learned that a proper lady never ran or lost her cool, quite often when the pleasant smell of lemon cakes came from the kitchen. She had spent hours on one of the wooden chairs in the library, up until her entire body hurt, to read one of the countless books her parents had collected over the years. She had seen their family grow and still be happy, up until that tragic moment the Baratheons came and changed everything.

And yet it were the most recent memories that plagues her whenever she walked through the halls of Winterfell, now back in her and Jon’s hands.

She remembered how Miranda had ridiculed her when they were standing next to one of the giant windows, high up where Sansa enjoyed looking over the walls and dreamed of escaping. She still felt Ramsay’s hands lingering over her body, especially when she protested or cried, in the master bedroom. She saw the broken and empty look on Theon’s face when she entered the dining hall, even though Theon was not even here anymore.

“Sansa?”

She shook her head and bit her lip to keep the tears burning in her eyes from rolling down her cheeks. “Yes?” She forced her lips to smile at Jon.

There had been a time she and Jon had not been quite close, but ever since they had reunited she felt a certain kind of connection between them that she couldn’t fully explain.

“Is everything alright?” Jon raised his eyebrows and a real smile spread across her face. Jon’s eyebrows spoke an entire language of their own and not once had she realized that understanding him better was as easy as learning to read his frowns.

The old Sansa would have come up with a pretty lie. She would tell him she was tired or simply needed some time to recover from the heavy fight they had just fought. But lying to Jon felt wrong on so many different levels that no lie could pass her lips. “I don’t know how and when it happened, but Winterfell doesn’t feel like home anymore.”

Jon kept silent for a moment. He folded his arms behind his back and swallowed. “How can I make it feel like home again?”

It was Sansa’s turn to be surprised. The last couple of years no one had ever asked her what she wanted and needed. No one had cared about her well being, and especially not her mental well being, and now this handsome young man, when had he become this handsome, was asking her the one question she didn’t even know she wanted to hear this badly right now.

“This is your castle now.” Jon cocked his head.

“And yours.” Sansa replied automatically. “You fought quite hard and impressive for it.”

Jon smiled one of his rare smiles. “And I still would have lost without you.”

Sansa bit her lip.

“I mean it, Sansa!” Jon raised his voice. “You saved the battle. We would have lost without you. That mind of yours is impressive.”

A pleasant warmth spread through her entire body. She had been praised for her beauty. She had been dressed in the finest silk and had gotten the most expensive soap and other beauty products. Intelligence was something men were praised for. It was a worthless trait for women. But not in the eye of this man who she seemed to meet for the very first time, now viewing him with very different eyes and a different feeling in her heart.

“I know that all the Bannermen will look at me, but I want you to sit next to me.” Jon continued talking while Sansa for once was completely out of words and things to say. “You would make an awesome Lord.”

Sansa felt her cheeks heating up and she bent her head to hide the reddish color from Jon. “I’m a woman. I just need to be pretty and get babies.”

Jon placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. “No.” It was a simple word, consisting of just two letters and yet it meant everything to her. “You are pretty and if you want to be a mother you will be a great one, but if you don’t want to be a mother, don’t be one.”

Sansa shook her head. “What happened to you at the wall?”

“You don’t like it?” Jon shrugged. “I’ve seen that women can be much more than we in Westeros allow them to be.”

“O?” Sansa’s glance met his. There were so many stories she hadn’t heard yet and so many stories of her own she hadn’t shared yet. “You do need to tell me everything about the wall and the people living beyond it one day.”

“I will.” Jon nodded. “Do you want to talk about everything that happened here at Winterfell?”

Sansa shook her head. “I see it wherever I go, but I don’t think I will ever be able to put it into words.”

“That’s what’s plaguing you? Memories of Ramsay and his people and everything they did to you?” Jon’s voice had a dark edge. If Ramsay hadn’t been dead already, he would have to be terrified of the man in front of her.

“I know that for every bad thing that happened her there were a million good things happening at exactly the same spot. But all those childhood memories feel so long ago and vague and distant now. While all the horrific memories are still fresh and new.”

Jon let his hands linger down her arms until his hands could grab hers. “We could always make new memories.” He pulled her a little closer towards him and his body heat felt pleasant, comforting and most of all surprisingly safe. “Where do you want to start?”

“Here…” Her voice was barely a whisper. She didn’t know where her sudden bravery came from. She also didn’t know why her first instinct was to lean forward, but she let her lips brush his. “Like this.”

Maybe loving a sibling was not accepted and especially not in the North, but for the first time in her life Sansa knew why the Lannisters and the Targaryens crossed that line anyway.

In this harsh and broken world, where people used whoever to gain power or cause fear, your family were the only ones you could actually trust and rely on.

Jon hesitated for a moment and she feared he would pull back and leave her here, hurt and alone in a castle that didn’t feel like home anymore. But then he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her tighter to his chest. Where her first kiss had been barely a kiss at all, Jon now devoured her mouth like he had never kissed a woman before. Or at least not in a very very long time.

And everything written in books about kisses, true kisses, was true. For once Sansa’s head was completely empty of thoughts and doubts and questions and fear. For once she was not aware of the world around her and eavesdropping people and backstabbing monsters. For once everything felt right and perfect and good and nice and wonderful and beautiful.

Sansa didn’t know if minutes had passed or maybe even hours when Jon let her lips go to take a deep breath. Her mouth was tinteling, her tongue felt strangely lonely in her mouth and she already missed how his and her body touched in so many places at once.

“Where to next?” Jon whispered.

“The library.” Sansa reached for Jon’s hands and pulled him with her. She smiled at the servants passing them and raising their eyebrows when they saw their connected hands. She ignored the whispers she heard behind her back. She only cared about the butterflies in her stomach and knowing what would be waiting for her in the library.

She threw open the doors.

The library was empty, but they still walked all the way to the back where Jon pushed her back to the wall before he kissed her again.

In a way it felt like they were made for each other. Like her lips were created to kiss his. Like her body was meant to touch his. Like her hands were crafted to go through Jon’s long black curls. Her eyes closed while her tongue circled his and in one smooth movement she reversed their positions.

“I like this.” Jon whispered quickly before he kissed her again. It was quite clear that he liked this. A part of him was reacting quite actively to each and every swirl of their tongues and each and every careless accidental touch.

And instead of being afraid of it and what it meant and what it could lead to Sansa felt her own body reacting too.

“Where to now?”

Sansa hesitated for a moment, but since they were being reckless and bold and brave anyway, and who knew what tomorrow would bring, she decided to take whatever she could get to wash away every sickening kiss and touch from Ramsay. “The bed.”

Jon swallowed and the hesitation returned, but this time it didn’t last long. “Lead the way.”

Sansa knew that her steps should have been heavy and slow, but they were everything but. It felt like she was walking on clouds, as if she didn’t weigh a thing, as if she could handle whatever came her way. And while the walk to the master bedroom took a little too long she enjoyed every second of holding Jon’s hand and feeling her breath touch her neck because he refused to be further away from her than that.

As soon as they entered Jon used his foot to close the door behind them and while Sansa pressed his back to the closed door she made sure no one from the outside could enter before she pressed her mouth to his again.

A part of her wanted to take things slowly. Another part of her wanted to take off his clothes and feel his naked skin on hers. Luckily Jon made the choice for her when he started to free her from the dress she was wearing.

He clearly wasn’t used to undressing a lady. His fingers trembled while he tried to unlace the ribbons and more than once Sansa had to whisper in his ear what to do next. But eventually she stood in front of him in nothing but her undergarments. Jon’s glance wandered over her body, slowly, way too slowly for her liking. And even before he was finished she reached for his clothes and started to undress him.

She was only satisfied when he was almost naked in front of her too and after having explored his mouth for quite some time she was now ready to explore the rest of his body. Carefully she pressed a kiss to his neck and from there she started to leave a trail of kisses all over his torso until she reached the last bit of fabric still covering him.

She looked up and after a confirming nod from Jon she also took off that last bit of clothing.

He clearly didn’t need much more encouragement and yet Sansa felt the urge to kiss his erection. As soon as her lips touched his sensitive skin a soft moan escaped his lips and although Sansa wanted to undress herself and feel his lips and tongue all over her own body too she used her tongue to lick his slightly dripping tip.

“San…” Jon placed his hands on her head. “Are you sure?” He could barely talk, but instead of answering Sansa continued. She used her hand to hold him while she slipped her lips around his member and took him as deep into her mouth as possible.

Once someone had told her that men liked this. But no one had ever told her how much she would enjoy this herself. With a smile on her face she started to move. She let him almost slip out of her mouth before she took him in again. And every time she moved she felt him hardening even more.

“Sansa…” Jon was out of breath already. “I can’t…” He couldn’t finish his sentence. His body trembled and Sansa tasted his come, but she kept on smiling and she kept him in her mouth while she swallowed as much of it down as she could.

“Your turn.” Jon still sounded a little out of breath, but he lifted her up and carried her to the bed in the middle of the bedroom.

For a brief second Ramsay’s sickening smile appeared, but after a few blinks the image was gone. Especially when Jon started to take her undergarments off agonizingly slowly. Every time the tips of his fingers touched her skin she felt a shiver rolling down her spine.

She wanted to beg him to kiss her and touch her, but she waited patiently until Jon pressed his lips to the tip of her big toe. And with every other kiss, on her ankle, on her leg and eventually on her inner thigh her breath quickened.

And then he finally kissed her where she wanted him to kiss her. And the moment he did Sansa all of a sudden realized that all his pretty words weren’t just empty promises. When his tongue circled around her clit she felt all her muscles tense and tense. When he pressed the tip of his tongue into her and used his thumb to touch her sensitive bundle of nerves it almost felt like something inside of her exploded.

For a short moment the world went entirely black. She felt something she had never felt before and had never even believed possible to feel. This was better than any and every memory, even the sweet and lovely ones from before everything went wrong. This was happiness and perfection.

Once she came back from this new experience she looked into the beautiful brown eyes from her half brother, the man who had finally given her hope again, the man she was falling in love with. “More!” It was the only word she could get out, but Jon only smiled and he used his knee to parted her legs.

“If I hurt you…”

Sansa pushed herself up to silence him with another kiss. Tomorrow her lips would be red and swollen, maybe even her tongue too, but she didn’t mind. Not when it was Jon who was kissing her like this. Not when this was chasing away all the nightmares.

With one swift movement of his hips he entered her and instead of pain she only felt happiness.

“You okay?” Jon looked at her and Sansa nodded while she moved her own hips to meet his.

“More.” She repeated her sole wish and command and when Jon complied every last puzzle piece fell into place.

This was it. This was what love felt like. This was what belonging felt like. This was what truly wanting to be with someone felt like.

Their movements were in perfect harmony. When Jon went faster, Sansa followed him and when Sansa went faster, Jon followed her.

Carefully she pulled up her legs and a gasp escaped her slightly parted lips when she felt him slide into her even deeper. And even though she wanted to keep on looking at Jon she closed her eyes to enjoy all those new feelings even more. Until her world shattered in the most beautiful way for the second time.

When she opened her eyes this time Jon lay next to her. He had a red curl twirled around his finger and a happy and satisfied smile on his lips. “How are you feeling?”

“Happy.” Sansa smiled back at him. “I truly feel happy right now.” She didn’t know what tomorrow would bring and what was waiting for them, but right now it all didn’t matter. The past didn’t matter, the future didn’t matter, only the here and now did. “Perfect.”

“Me too.” Jon let his lips brush her cheek. “Are there more places with nasty memories I need to chase away?”

Sansa nodded. “The big hall, the kitchen, the dining hall, everywhere.”

“We will make new memories everywhere then.” He let his hand linger over her body until he absentmindedly started playing with her nipple. “Just tell me what you want and we’ll do it.”

That promise worked like a charm. When she walked the halls again on their way to dinner she didn’t see Ramsay’s face anymore. She didn’t hear Miranda’s sharp comments anymore. All she saw and all she thought about were the things she would do with Jon here somewhen in the hopefully very near future.


End file.
